Flowers
by Angelys 00Tsuki no Angel00
Summary: Matt queria fazer o tradicional trabalho de primavera com Mello, mas Roger o colocou junto com Near...Uma emocionante história cheia de ciúmes, amor e... vcs sabem o que...
1. Prólogo

**Flowers**

**Prólogo**

Em Wanny's House, na época da Primavera, as crianças se reuniam em grupo para fazer algum trabalho específico, determinado por Roger. Como sempre, Mello e Matt estavam juntos, pensando sobre o que iriam fazer naquele ano.

- Mello... Eu não quero fazer o mesmo trabalho de sempre... "Pesquise sobre os diferentes tipos de flores que crescem nos mais diversos lugares do planeta." É tão chato!!

- É verdade! Vou pedir ao Roger para nos passar algo mais divertido dessa vez! Ei! Lá vem ele! Junto com aquele branquelo...

Realmente, Roger estava se aproximando com Near.

- Bom dia Mello e Matt! Tenho notícias sobre o trabalho de vocês este ano! Para começar, o trabalho será em duplas e...

Matt interrompeu a fala com exclamações felizes (leia-se: débeis).

- Ebaaaa!! Mello, vamos fazer juntos que nem sempre!! Só que dessa vez somos só nós dois!! Uma dupla!!YES!!

- Matt, você não vai fazer o trabalho com o Mello... Você vai fazer com o Near...

No momento em que ele terminou a frase, as reações observadas eram as seguintes:

Matt: boquiaberto, totalmente chocado e se perguntando o porquê daquele absurdo.

Mello: boquiaberto, totalmente chocado e olhando fixo para o Near.

Near: parecendo particularmente interessado em uma borboleta que voava do lado de fora da janela.

Roger: olhando para as reações dos três garotos e se perguntando se aquela tinha sido uma boa idéia.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Eu sempre fiz esse trabalho com o Mello e a gente sempre tirou ótimas notas! – gritou um Matt abismado.

- Eu não vejo problemas... Mas eu costumo fazer esse tipo de coisa sozinho. Não vejo nenhum raciocínio lógico nessa escolha, Roger. – Near comentou, ainda observando o belo inseto alado. – E se eu fizer com o Matt, quem vai acompanhar o Mello?

- Ele fará sozinho, devido a uma necessidade de se avaliar seu desempenho separadamente.

Ainda completamente paralisado pela notícia, Mello perguntou:

- Qual será o tema do trabalho deles?

- Bem, dessa vez eu escolhi algo mais...shakesperiano... Near e Matt, vocês farão um trabalho sobre o Significado das Flores!

-Pausa para os pensamentos esdrúxulos de Matt-

"Isso é tão GAY!!"

-Continuando-

-Quanto a você, Mello... Seu tema será "As variações de cravos no Oriente."

Depois de dar as notícias e novidades, Roger saiu, deixando os rapazes sozinhos. Sua expressão era de "ainda-bem-que-aceitaram-sem-brigar-apesar-de-eu-achar-que-isso-não-vai-dar-certo."

Será que Matt e Near conseguirão trabalhar juntos? E o que Mello vai fazer a respeito disso? Descubram no próximo capítulo deeeee...

**--Flowers--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_OK, pessoal, aí está... é a minha primeira fic de death note e eu sei que muitas outras virão...por favor, me digam se vcs vão querer MelloxMatt, MelloxNear ou MattxNear...ou MelloxMattxNear...ou simplesmente sem yaoi... de qualquer forma, vcs não vão acreditar no que eu vou escrever para o próximo capítulo... eu pensei em postar tudo junto, quando eu tivesse terminado, mas eu prefiro deixar vcs ansiosos..._**

**_Huhuhu--risadinha do mal_**

**_Deixem reviews!! Senão eu vou matar o Near!!_**

**_OBS: Near lovers!!_**


	2. Margaridas

**Flowers**

**Capítulo I**

Naquela manhã, Matt foi para a biblioteca, a fim de começar o trabalho de primavera com Near. Apesar de não odiá-lo da mesma forma que Mello fazia questão de desmonstrar, ele nunca tivera nenhum contato com o branquelo. Esta seria uma boa chance de descobrir se Near era tão bom quanto ele ouvira falar.

Quando chegou ao seu destino, encontrou-o já sentado estudando.

- Bom dia, Near...

- Bom dia... Eu separei alguns livros para a nossa pesquisa. – respondeu sem olhá-lo.

Quando Matt olhou para a mesa á sua frente, percebeu que ela estava entulhada de livros.

Pausa para os pensamentos esdrúxulos de Matt

"Near, seu nerd maldito!!"

Continuando

- Você acha que isso é mesmo necessário? Não é exagero, não?

O branco ergueu os olhos frios. – Como você conseguiu chegar ao terceiro lugar sendo tão preguiçoso? – E voltou a prestar atenção nos livros.

Matt não se deu ao trabalho de responder, pegou um dos livros que estavam sobre a mesa e começou a ler. Eles trabalharam nisso por horas, conversando apenas o suficiente para terminar aquilo, até que já eram 14:00.

- Acho que chega por hoje. Não é, Near?

- Sim, trabalhamos bastante...

De repente se ouviu um estrondo enorme vindo da barriga do ruivo.

- Ah, que fome! Perdemos o horário de almoço por causa desse maldito projeto! Eu vou na cozinha ver se encontro alguma coisa para comer... – Então ele olhou para o branco, se tocando de que Near também não tinha comido nada. – Você vem também?

- Vou aonde? completamente viajando...

- Na cozinha, comer alguma coisa... ¬¬

Ele pensou um pouco antes de responder. – Está bem. Eu vou. Mas não estou com muita fome. – Contrariando o que tinha acabado de dizer, seu estômago emitiu um forte ronco, não tão alto como o de Matt.

- Sei... Estou vendo... Vamos logo!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Quando chegaram lá, Matt foi direto para um armário pegar um pacote de salgadinhos.

- É isso que você chama de comer alguma coisa? Esses troços parecem que são feitos de isopor!

- Aham... – Respondeu o ruivo, com a boca cheia de salgadinhos de isopor sabor queijo.

- Eu vou cozinhar alguma coisa... Vou preparar algo para você também... Isso aí não é nem um pouco saudável...

Aquilo pegou Matt de surpresa. Desde quando Near cozinhava?

Mas bastaram poucos minutos para que essas dúvidas fossem substituídas por cheiros maravilhosos. Na primeira garfada, o ruivo sentiu algo tão delicioso quanto seus salgadinhos." Tanto faz como o branquelo aprendeu a cozinhar, mas isso aqui ta uma delícia DE MATAR!!

- Está tudo bem? – Com essa pergunta de Near o ruivo percebeu que estava em cima da cadeira, quase a ponto de cair. – A comida não está ruim, né? Eu coloquei pouco sal porque eu imagino que você já tenha ingerido o suficiente com essas porcarias.

- Ta brincando? Isso ta muito bom! Quero mais!

Por um décimo de milésimo de segundo, Matt pensou ter visto um brilho de felicidade por trás dos olhos frios e escuros de Near. Mas isso não era importante enquanto ele agüentasse comer...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Depois da refeição (que acabou precisamente 16:47), dos dentes escovados e de um banho, Matt foi se encontrar com o Mello nos jardins da mansão. No caminho, ele não parava de pensar em como Near tinha sido gentil, e como aquele momento tinha sido diferente do que esperava em sua companhia.

Encontrou o chocólatra encostado em uma árvore, olhando fixamente para um canteiro de margaridas.

- Oi Melloooooo!! O que você está fazendo?

- Oi... Estou tentando inutilmente me divertir aqui sozinho... Qual o significado das margaridas?

- Inocência. Por quê? – Mello parecia tão estranho.

Ignorando a pergunta, ele continuou observando as flores por mais um tempo antes de recomeçar a conversa.

- Vocês ficaram estudando até agora?

- Não, depois que a gente terminou fomos até a cozinha e o Near preparou alguma coisa para nós.

- ELE O QUÊ?!

- Quer que eu fale mais devagar? OK... Eeeeelleeee preeepaaaaaarooouuuuu... – Foi interrompido bruscamente.

-Isso não, seu baka! Desde quando o NEAR cozinha alguma coisa? Eu aposto que estava horrível!!

- Na verdade, estava muito bom... – Respondeu Matt, hesitante por deixar o louro ainda mais nervoso. – Foi a melhor refeição que eu já comi... Mas porque você está tããão irritado?

- Nada... Vamos fazer alguma coisa?

- Vamos!! carinha kawaii

Por que será que Mello estava tão estranho? E por que Matt não estava odiando Near? Descubram isso e mais um monte de coisas mais no próximo capítulo deeeeeeeeee...

**Flowers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prontooooo, mais um pedaço da nova fic death noteeeee!! Jah decidi qual vai ser o casal yaoi... Surpresaaa!!Vcs não vão saber até o próximo capítulo... Mas eu vou adiantar alguma coisa... É MxN... Mas quem será o M??**

**Huhuhu--risadinha do mal**

**Vlw Janão, por deixar a primeira review... **

**Vlw Julih, por me dar apoio e por ser a minha inspiração. Mil desculpas por não ter agradecido no último capítulo e... EU TI AMOOOO!! (OBS: Não, eu não tenho uma paixão lésbica por ela...) **

**Vlw, todo mundo q m deixou reviews até agora... Estou muito emocionada...chuif**


	3. Liláses

**Flowers**

**Capítulo II**

Matt e Mello tinham "brincado" (N/A. Huhuhu--risada sarcástica do mal) bastante aquela tarde e o assunto Near tinha sido completamente esquecido. Antes de dormir, o ruivo ainda jogou mais videogame... Quando estava na sua cama, rolando sem conseguir pegar no sono, ele começou a pensar em Near. Afinal, quem imaginaria que ele conseguiria ser tão... Qual era a palavra mesmo? Adorável?

"Ah, esquece! Eu não vou conseguir dormir desse jeito!" ele pensou. "É melhor eu dar uma volta. Pode estar tarde, mas eu acho que ninguém vai me pegar..."

Caminhando silenciosamente pelos corredores da Wammy's House, tomando muito cuidado para não ser percebido, Matt se perguntava para onde deveria ir. "Posso ver se o Mello está acordado.Ou posso pegar mais salgadinhos." A palavra o fez lembrar de Near, e como ele cozinhava bem. "Lá vou eu pensando nisso de novo... Ei, espera aí..." Enquanto passava por um dos corredores envidraçados iluminados apenas pelo luar, ele viu umas janelas com luzes acesas. "Mas aquele é o quarto do Near! O que ele está fazendo acordado a essa hora?"

Chegando perto da porta, ele não ouvia nenhum ruído lá dentro. Bateu na porta e esperou... E esperou... E esperou... Até que não agüentou e resolveu entrar. Espiando para dentro, ele não viu sinal do Near.

- Near? Onde é que você está? – ele caminhou em direção à porta do banheiro(finjam que o quarto do Near é uma suíte, privilégio do melhor da Wammy's House).

Abrindo-a cuidadosamente, ele foi atingido pelo ar gelado, quase congelante. – Que frio! Near, por que voc...ê... – Observando melhor através da névoa gelada, interrompeu sua fala pela visão de um Near ,agora muitíssimo envergonhado, estendido na banheira, apenas com uma suave espuma cobrindo seu corpo. – N...Near... – Aquilo era demais para Matt. A exposiçãod e pele tão branca o estava deixando maluco!

- Fecha a porta, Matt! Seu pervertido!

- Ah... Desculpa! Desculpa... – e fechou a porta.

Ele poderia ter ido embora e se poupado de mais constrangimentos, mas preferiu se sentar na cama e esperar. E ficou ali, apreciando em sua mente aquela imagem que ninguém jamais tivera a oportunidade de ver. Nem percebeu quando o branco retornou ao quarto.

- Posso saber por que você está aqui? Por que interrompeu o meu banho?

Near estava vestido, apenas com a camisa completamente desabotoada e uma toalha azul sobre seus cabelos. Aquela visão era extasiante, pensou Matt.

- Eu estava caminhando por aí e vi as luzes acesas, pensei que tivesse algum problema... Você já não deveria estar dormindo?

- Eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta... – Ele o encarou com os olhos frios e sem emoção. – Eu estava com muito calor, então resolvi tomar um banho frio para ver se melhorava.

- Eu estava com insônia... Mas isso não é tão interessante... Por que você estava com calor?

- Porque sim, oras! Precisa de motivo para ficar com calor?

Demonstrando o porque de ser o 3° melhor na Wammy's House, Matt começou a discursar:

- Bom, considerando que o ar-condicionado está no máximo e você ainda assim estava com calor, eu suponho que deva ser devido à uma aceleração nos seus batimentos e na sua circulação. – Ele se aproximou de Near. – Mas esse tipo de aceleração exagerada só é normalmente causada por... formas inconscientes de emoções.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Rebateu Near, confuso.

- O que? Você é o melhor dessa instituição e não entendeu? – Matt estava tendo muito trabalho para conter o riso. – Quero dizer que você é incapaz de extravasar emoções, preferindo guardá-las para si mesmo, e por isso está muito nervoso, o que explica o calor...

- Eu não vejo necessidade de demonstrar aos outros os meus sentimentos... Isso é um comportamento irracional. Prefiro não me deixar levar por emoções tolas...

-Isso quer dizer que eu acertei e que você de fato tem sentimentos, meu caro Near. Eu só me pergunto... – Com um movimento rápido, Matt o derrubou em cima da cama, ficando com seus dois braços ao redor dele e sussurrando ao seu ouvido. – Que sentimentos são esses?

- Você quer, por favor, parar com essas brincadeiras? – respondeu um Near tanto irritado como corado.

- Não... É divertido brincar assim... Aposto que nunca ninguém fez isso com você, não é?

À medida que falava, a mão esquerda de Matt, que acariciava o pescoço do branco, começou a descer lentamente, primeiro pelo peito, depois pelo quadril, enlaçando-o e puxando-o para si. A mão direita começou a despi-lo da camisa, começando primeiro por um ombro, para depois continuar a acariciá-lo, sem querer deixar um centímetro daquela pele alva sem ser tocada. Seus olhares estavam presos naquele rosto, e sentia-se estranhamente feliz.

Agora tudo o que queria fazer era sentir aqueles lábios nos seus. E, inclinando-se para esta direção, suavemente roçou seus lábios nos dele. Estava perdido naquele beijo, e só parou quando sentiu as mãos de Near em seu corpo, contrariando o que ele esperava, ele não o estava repelindo e sim puxando-o, buscando algo mais profundo.

- M...Matt...

- Near, você está gostando? Quer que eu pare? – Seu toque tinha se tornado mais intenso, e não suportava a vontade de tê-lo por completo.

Precisamente naquele momento, Matt percebeu o que estava fazendo. Relutantemente, se soltou e levantou, deixando o branco completamente confuso.

- Sinto muito. A gente se vê amanhã. – E saiu. Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, não conseguia compreender por que tinha parado, nem sequer entendia por que tinha começado aquilo tudo.

#-S2-#

Depois de uma noite meio-mal-dormida, Matt estava indo se encontrar com Near na biblioteca. Eles combinaram de se encontrar um pouco mais tarde dessa vez, só depois do almoço. Enquanto passava pelo banheiro masculino, ruivinho (N/A. intimidade é pra quem pode...) escutou alguns sussurros. Contrariando a boa-educação, Matt encostou o ouvido à porta e ouviu uma coisa mais ou menos assim:

Pessoa X: Então você vai esperar até não ter ninguém por perto para começar?

Pessoa Y: Isso. Vocês vão distrair o Matt e eu vou dar uma lição naquele maldito.

Pessoa X: E por quanto tempo a gente faz isso?

Pessoa Y: Tempo suficiente... Digam que chegou um jogo novo ou algo assim...

Pessoa Z: Depois a gente não vai se encrencar. Não é, Mello?

Pessoa Y(agora reconhecida como Mello): É. Não precisam se preocupar com nada... Aquele Near vai se ver comigo!!

Então foi possível escutar o ruído de passos. O ruivo se escondeu rapidamente dentro de uma das salas vazias no corredor. "Então o Mello planeja machucar o Near! Eu tenho que impedir isso..."

Saindo cuidadosamente da sala, certificando-se de que ninguém percebera que estava ali, ele seguiu correndo até a biblioteca. No meio do caminho, como já esperava, uns garotos tentaram pará-lo e conduzi-lo a outro lugar.

- Eu sei o que vocês estão planejando! Não vou deixar o Mello fazer isso com o Near!

- Então a gente vai ter que parar você à força! – Os garotos já pareciam preparados para brigar.

- Podem vir! – Na verdade, já fazia um tempo desde que Matt se metia em uma briga, e ele não era tão bom nisso quanto Mello. Mas aqueles garotos eram fracos demais para ele.

-Censurado por conter cenas violentas impróprias para essa faixa etária e porque a autora é incapaz de descrever uma boa briga decente-

Enfim, apesar da desvantagem óbvia, Matt ganha a luta! E corre para salvar o Near da morte certa nas mãos do Mello. (toma um tiro na testa)

Foi mal, pessoal, essa era a minha dupla personalidade escrevendo... (tenta esconder a arma) Vamos continuar agora, OK? Desculpinhas...

Depois de uma luta difícil, Matt saiu vitorioso, mas não se demorou em comemorar, saindo rápido em direção à biblioteca. Quando estava se aproximando, ouviu um barulho muito alto, como uma coisa pesada sendo jogada ao chão. E ao entrar no recinto, viu Near encolhido contra uma parede, ao lado de uma mesinha que fora arremessada ao chão por um Melo muito irritado, que estava parado com cara de vou-te-matar-seu-desgraçado. Foi quando ambos perceberam a presença de Matt e voltaram seus olhares para ele.

- Matt? Eu pensei que você estivesse vendo um jogo novo que chegou lá no saguão... Enfim, não me atrapalhe, estou ocupado...

- Eu não vou deixar você machucar o Near! E você não tem motivos para isso!

- Não precisa me defender, Matt. Eu posso lidar com pessoas agressivas soz...

- CALA BOCA!! – Responderam os dois amigos de uma vez.

- Escuta aqui, há 2 dias você não tentaria me impedir! O que foi agora, está se tornando amiguinho dele? Ou melhor, será que você está se apaixonando por ele? Eu vi o que vocês fizeram noite passada! Por que você não pede logo ele em casamento já que ele é tãããão prendado e tal? Se quiser me convidar para ser o padrinho eu vou aceitar com muito... – E Mello foi interrompido por um belo gancho de esquerda, desferido por um Matt muito irritado.

Não deixando isso barato, Mello respondeu com um direto no queixo. Não tardou para que os dois se engalfinhassem em uma briga feia. E ninguém apareceu para tentar domar as feras. Só diminuíram o ritmo quando foi ouvido um soluço. Automaticamente os olhares se voltaram para Near, que nesse momento se levantou e fugiu, parecendo muito assustado.

Os dois mais velhos se levantaram, incapazes de conter os olhares de ódio um para o outro. Até que se ouviu um trovão. Logo em seguida a chuva.

- Vai atrás dele! Não é isso que você quer?

- Seja lá o que você tenha visto ontem à noite, não é o que parecia...

- E o que era então? Não me interessa, também... Você pode fazer o quiser com o Near! Aquele pirralho desgraçado... Primeiro ele me rouba o 1° lugar, e depois o meu melhor amigo! Quem ele pensa que é?

- Mello... Eu... – Após uma longa e dramática pausa, onde só se ouvia a chuva torrencial que caía lá fora, as palavras de Mello ecoaram por todo o recinto.

- Vai... Eu não ligo... Mas antes...

O loiro o segurou com força. Passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Matt, puxando-o para um beijo forçado. Aquilo deixou o ruivo sem ação. Ele sabia que poderia interromper, se quisesse. Mas não sabia se queria.

Será que Matt se renderá a tentação? Ou será que seguirá Near? Por falar nisso, para onde ele fugiu? Descubram no próximo capítulo deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

**Flowers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E é isso gentchy... Mais um capítulo e, como vcs pódem imaginar, a fic é basicamente MattxNear. **

**Janão: O Matt vai deixar de ser inocente daqui a pouco... Ah! E mt obrigada mesmo por dizer q eu tenho talento!Foi o melhor elogio da minha vida! VLW meshmuuuuu!!(Juicy, fica com ciuminhos naum, tá?)**

**Tsuu: Se vc achou estranho o Near cazinhar, espere só até ver a habilidade especial do Matt.(Naum pensem em coisas pervas, pq naum é!)**

**Juicy: Tem razão, baby. Mas vc me ama mais!**

**Obrigada novamente ao pessoal que deixou reviews... Mas eu quero mais! MUITO MAIS!! Eu ainda posso matar o Near! HUAHUAHUAHUA--risada do mal com trovões ao fundo.**


	4. Camélias e Amores perfeitos

**Flowers**

**Capítulo III**

(A tarde, em uma sala na Wammy's House...)

Matt não sabia o que fazer. Parte dele queria correr atrás de Near, mas a outra parte queria ficar ali e descobrir o que Mello faria. Se decidiu quando abriu os olhos e viu uma figura branca correndo lá fora em direção à floresta do lado da mansão.

- NEAR! Aquela floresta é perigosa! Do jeito que ele é vai acabar se machucando!

E então se lembrou da situação, e tudo o que pôde fazer foi olhar para Mello, seus olhos suplicando que o deixasse ir.

(...)

- Vai...

- Eu sinto muito Mello...

- VAI LOGO, SEU BAKA! Cada segundo que você gasta aqui é mais um arranhão naquele pirralho desgraçado! Se ele morrer e nada disso tiver valido a pena eu vou matar você!

- M...Mas... – Ele olhou fundo nos olhos do loiro. – Obrigado...

A cada segundo que passava correndo, Matt se desesperava mais e mais. Aquela chuva o impedia de enxergar muito longe e o fazia escorregar e tropeçar. Ele já tinha conseguido muitos arranhões e hematomas. Mas, estranhamente, não sentia dor. A preocupação com Near ocupava toda a sua mente. Agora, procurava qualquer sinal dele nas paragens densas e escuras. Estava escurecendo. "Espera... Aquilo..." Ele se aproximou de um galho. "Isso é um pedaço da roupa do Near!"

Aquilo só o deixara mais ansioso para encontrá-lo e explicar. Explicar... De repente, interrompeu sua corrida e escutou. Aquilo era um choro? Seguiu o som até um barranco. E olhou para baixo.

O alívio tomou conta de sua alma, mas por poucos instantes apenas. Havia uma mancha vermelha maculando o tecido branco e um pouco rasgado da camisa de Near. "Sangue!"

- Near! Near! Não... – Ele deslizou até onde estava o branco. – Ah! Está respirando... Esse corte na perna... Eu posso car..

- Matt? Oi... – Ele estava abrindo os olhos, lentamente. – O que... Eu pensei... Por que você não está lá com o Mello, brigando para salvar a minha vida?

- Porque, meu querido Near, eu prefiro estar aqui salvando a sua vida diretamente. – Cuidadosamente, ele tomou o pequeno nos braços. Erguendo-o e levando de volta para a mansão.

- Eu consigo andar sozinho!

- Não consegue não! Agora fica quieto e para de se debater!

Obedecendo, Near ficou quietinho. Não falou uma palavra até chegarem à mansão. Foi quando Matt percebeu que havia adormecido confortável nos seus braços. E sua expressão era suave, como se estivesse tendo um bom sonho.

#-S2-#

Ao acordar e olhar para fora da janela, Near notou que já estava escuro lá fora. Por quanto tempo ele ficara desacordado? Ao olhar ao redor, não reconheceu o lugar onde estava. Com certeza era um quarto da mansão. Só entendeu quando viu milhares de revistas de videogames e pacotes de salgadinhos vazios empilhados em um canto.

- Você acordou?

- É. Por que eu estou aqui?

- É assim que você agradece depois de eu ter salvado a sua vida?

- Eu nem me lembro direito do que aconteceu... Mas obrigado... Eu estou no seu quarto, né?

Por um instante os dois ruborizaram. Matt tinha conseguido se controlar até aquele momento, mas os pensamentos que passaram por sua mente eram muito... pervos?

- Eu não te dei muito trabalho, né?

-Não, claro que não... Você é muito leve... Eu te carreguei até aqui porque eu não queria que o Roger visse e ficasse todo preocupado e estressadinho.

- E porque você não queria que pensassem que a culpa tinha sido toda do Mello. Você não iria querer que o seu melhor amigo fosse prejudicado.

Estranhamente, Matt começou a ficar tão vermelho como seus cabelos.

- É... Eu te dei um banho com água quente e troquei suas roupas. Não se preocupe, eu juro que não mexi em nada... Quero dizer...Eu não ia mexer em nada de...Sabe... Sério, eu não fiz nada de indecente... – As últimas palavras foram quase um sussurro. – Mas eu tive que me esforçar muito e me controlar para isso.

O ruivo, que estava em pé até aquele momento, sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. A chuva, agora, não passava de um chuvisco. Near estava bem, e isso era tudo o que importava.

- Matt? – O branco se encostou-se no travesseiro. - Obrigada. Mas eu acho que é melhor pararmos esse trabalho por aqui. Viu quantos problemas eu arranjei? E você se machucou por minha causa. O Mello deve precisar de você mais do que eu. Não pense que eu não te quero por perto! Mas e se nós... – O ruivo silenciou-o, colocando o indicador sobre a sua boca.

- Pára de falar besteiras! Será que é difícil você entender que não dá pra fugir pra sempre dos seus sentimentos, Near? Eu te quero, caramba!!Quero muito!!E não vou deixar você escapar de mim tão fácil!!

Ao final da frase Matt não pôde mais se conter, ele segurou firmemente os braços de Near, deitando-o.

- Eu sinto muito... Se eu me segurar por mais tempo eu vou acabar ficando louco. Mas eu não posso fazer nada se você não quiser.

-Tudo bem...

- Eu posso?

- Se é disso o que você precisa. Eu não tenho objeções.

O ruivo mal sabia por onde começar. Ele queria que a experiência fosse boa para Near também. Com cuidado, ele deslizou suas mãos pela camisa branca, desabotoando-a. "Quanto menos tecido melhor!" Sem a menor cerimônia ele a atirou longe, passando a dedicar uma atenção toda especial aos mamilos do branco. Enquanto os massageava e beliscava, ele beijava cada centímetro do seu pescoço.

- Você... gosta... disso... Near?

- Ah... Sim... – Ele gemia, seu corpo tremia pela tensão. Tentava ao máximo responder as carícias. Gentilmente, ele pressionou as costas do ruivo contra seu peito, exigindo mais.

"Ah, você quer mais? Huhuhu...Cuidado com o que você deseja, Near."

Atendendo ao apelo mudo, Matt parou e soltou-o, arrancando um lamúrio daqueles lábios adocicados. Ajoelhado na cama sobre Near, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, ele se desvencilhou da maior parte de suas roupas, restando apenas a cueca. Com o olhar carregado de luxúria, ele despiu o mais novo completamente, admirando seu corpo. "Meu Deus! Ele já está excitado desse jeito?"

- Pára de olhar assim pra mim!

- Você não está com vergonha, né? Sabe como dizem, o que é belo é para ser mostrado...Ou algo assim...

Por um instante ele parou, se demorando em observar cada detalhe do corpo pálido, o rosto de traços suaves, até os olhos escuros. Normalmente eles não mostravam emoção nenhuma, as vezes alguma tristeza. Agora estavam diferentes, quentes, profundos e brilhantes...

- É pra hoje?

- Calma... Você está tão ansioso assim? Eu quero que esse momento dure pra sempre.

- Isso seria impossível. Mas se você quiser o mesmo momento pode acontecer mais de uma vez...

Matt deu uma risadinha. – Então você vai querer fazer de novo?

Ele lambeu a ponta do membro rijo, ouvindo gemidos do branco, até que começou a chupá-lo, com força, massageando-o com a língua ao mesmo tempo.

Agora o pobrezinho não conseguia se conter. Ele segurava o lençol com força e mordia os próprios lábios em uma vã tentativa de se controlar. Se eles fizessem muito barulho, a casa inteira acordaria. Aquela sensação não se comparava a nada que tivesse sentido antes.

Era algo estranhamente maravilhoso, pela primeira vez ele estava cedendo aos sentimentos e perdendo a razão. E estava fazendo algo contra as regras.

- Ah... E...u... n...ão c...onsig...o pens...ar dir...eito...

Quando sentiu que estava prestes a gozar, ele puxou o Matt pelos cabelos, forçando-o a encará-lo.

- Que foi? Não agüentou? Se quiser, eu posso parar aqui...

- Não... Mas eu quero que você vá mais fundo. Eu quero tudo...

- Near? É você mesmo? Ta tudo bem? – Estendeu a mão para ver se ele estava com febre. – Se eu soubesse que você era assim, eu tinha te agarrado antes...

- Cala a boca! Eu... quero que você tenha o que deseja de mim...

- Ta, ok... Mas eu prometo que vai doer o menos possível! É uma pena, mas não temos lubrificante...

O ruivo lambeu a ponta de dois dedos, penetrando o branco, preparando a sua entrada para algo maior. Realmente, Near não estava acostumado a esse tipo de coisa. Ele já não conseguia segurar os gemidos e as óbvias demonstrações de prazer.

-Ai! Ah...

- Doeu? Sinto muito...

- Não, ta tudo bem, continua... Mas eu não vou agüentar muito mais tempo...

Com a mão livre, Matt tirou sua última peça de roupa restante. Agora estavam os dois nus, prontos para se amarem. Na verdade, ele estava tão nervoso que tremia. Nunca em seus sonhos mais loucos ele pensara em algo assim. "Bem, é agora ou nunca..."

Quando sentiu que estavam ambos preparados, Matt enfiou seu membro completamente rijo no ânus apertado, aos poucos, tentando não machucar. Agora era impossível conter os gemidos, a medida em que realizava movimentos ritmados. Os braços de Near, agora ao redor de suas costas, o arranhavam, cada vez que aumentava o ritmo das estocadas.

- Está doendo?

- Eu não ligo a mínima... Continua, por favor...

O ruivo queria que ambos sentissem prazer ao máximo. Com uma mão, ele masturbava o branco, já quase atingindo o máximo prazer. "Só mais um pouco... Ah... Caramba, isso é muito bom!!"

.

.

.

- Matt, eu acho que eu vou... ah...

- É... eu sei...

Poucos segundos depois, ambos atingiram o ápice.

-S2-(N.A.:ainda não acredito que eu escrevi isso...)-S2-

Near podia sentir o líquido quente escorrendo por suas pernas. Agora Matt estava deitado sobre ele, ambos meio cansados e molhados de suor. Aquilo fora uma experiência inacreditável.

- Matt, estamos meio cansados. Quer tomar um banho para relaxar?

- Nós dois?

- Aham. – Respondeu o branco com um sorriso.

- Ta...

- Eu vou pro meu quarto preparar a banheira e os sais, OK?

- Eu vou daqui a pouco.

Near se levantou e se vestiu, saindo devagar. Mas não sem antes dar mais um beijo em Matt. Sem hesitar, sem tentar se controlar. Agora eles se pertenciam, numa cumplicidade mútua que só se revelaria entre as quatro paredes do quarto.

Será que essa felicidade durará para sempre? E o que será de Mello, pobre abandonado? Descubram no próximo capítulo deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

**Flowers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gentchy!! Eu não acredito que eu escrevi um lemon!!É o meu primeiro de muitos, então sejam bonzinhos nas reviews, tah? Agradecimentos:**

**Janão!!Primeira a ler e primeira a elogiar...e a criticar tbm...**

**June, que incrivelmente me inspirou, me mandando enrolar com os pensamentos...**

**Todo mundo que me mandou reviews, pq é issu q m deixa mais e mais feliz!!**

**Ahm... não tem mais ninguém...¬¬**

**Enfim, hora da propagandaaaaaaaa!!**

**Leiam: _Death Note Cooking Talk Smashdown_ e _Uia!!_**

**Oks, até o próximo capítulo!! Bai bai!!**


	5. Alfazema e Rosas amarelas

**Flowers**

**Capítulo IV**

Mello passara o resto daquele dia em seu quarto

Mello passara o resto daquele dia em seu quarto. Deitado, olhando para o teto, só imaginando o que Matt estaria fazendo com o pequeno albino. Tinha que aceitar, perdera mais uma vez. Só não acreditava na facilidade com que tinha desistido do ruivo.

"Eu sei... Só o que me interessa é a maldita felicidade dele. Se ele precisar do Near, que se dane... Eu vou ter que aturar."

E pensar que tinham passado por tudo juntos. Como seria dali pra frente? Ele seria deixado de lado. Nem mesmo ele conseguiria competir contra o novo namoradinho do amigo. "Mas é só isso que nós somos... Amigos... Não é?"

Indagando a própria consciência, ele não encontrava uma resposta. De repente, ele passara a querer Matt de uma forma diferente. Não apenas o queria do seu lado, como o desejava.

"Idiota. E eu só fui perceber agora... Mas isso não vai ficar assim. Ele vai ter que escolher entre o Near e eu..."

#-S2-#

Matt tinha terminado de se vestir. Agora esperava mais um pouco antes de ir para o quarto do mais novo. Tinham acabado de ter uma experiência surreal. De certa forma, ele se sentia culpado por ter tirado essa inocência de Near. Por ter corrompido aquela pureza e aquela brancura impecável.

"Ah... Ele ainda vai me deixar louco."

Era tarde da noite, e ele pensava no que diria ao chegar lá. Não queria assustá-lo com uma investida direta, mas seria difícil se controlar. Teve uma idéia, saindo rápido para executá-la. Sabia que aquele era o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

#-S2-#

Near tinha arrumado tudo para a chegada de Matt. Tinha colocado sais aromáticos e relaxantes na banheira, com água quente. E trocara os lençóis. Mas estava com medo. Aquela primeira vez tinha sido perfeita, porém inesperada. Saíra meio confuso... Não se sentia preparado.

Ele ouviu alguém bater na porta.

"Mas já? Pensei que ele demoraria mais para se vestir..." Ele abriu.

Foi surpreendido por um Mello muito apressado.

- Near, eu quero falar com você, mas não posso demorar...

- C...claro... Entra...

Depois que o loiro entrou e se sentou, ele fechou a porta e se virou para ele.

- Mas o que foi?

- Eu... Precisava falar com você... É sobre o Matt.

- Como? O que tem o...

- Near... Eu não queria que você ficasse sem saber... Eu beijei ele. Na sala, depois que você saiu. E ele meio que me puxou. Eu não acho certo você ficar sem saber. Tenho certeza de que ele só não te disse para não te assustar... Mas eu não quero que você seja enganado.

- Posso saber por que você está me dizendo isso? O que? Virou meu amiguinho? Por que eu deveria confiar em você?

- Eu conheço o Matt desde sempre... Ele não tem a menor idéia do que é amar de verdade. Ele tem sérios problemas para ser fiel a uma só pessoa... – o loiro se levantou – Só pensei que você gostaria de saber antes de se envolver em algo sério...

Mello se retirou, apressado. Near sabia que não deveria confiar naquelas palavras, mas ainda assim, não podia deixar de encontrar sentido em tudo aquilo. Como fora tolo... Claro, ele não tinha esperado que fossem se casar, ou algo assim. Não esperava que fossem ficar juntos para sempre. Mas aquilo partira seu coração.

Tentando não chorar, ele caiu na cama.

Será que Near e Matt ficarão juntos? Mello aguentará o remorso da quase-mentira? E como ficarão os trabalhos de primavera? Descubram no próximo e último capítulo dedeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

**Flowers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Poiseh pessoal... O próx. vai ser o último...**

**Eu ainda não sei se o Matty e o Near vão terminar um final feliz... se o Mello vai pagar pelo que fez... se ele é quem vai ganhar o Matt... anyway, de qualquer jeito, vai ser um final... bom... feliz?**

**eh, pd ser... aguardem, grandes surpresas os esperam...**

**Ah, eu sei que o cap. tah beeeem curtinho, mas é que se eu juntasse com o próx. ia ser meio incompatível...**


	6. The End?

**Flowers**

**The End**

**Autora:** Pessoal, este é o final de _Flowers_. Eu ia escrever mais, e fazer esta fic mais longa, só que não me agradaria muito... Sei que vão gostar desse último capítulo... Demorei séculos para decidir qual seria o casal, e aposto que vocês ficarão muito surpresos... Como eu acho que esse capítulo vai ficar grande, e eu não queria que o título fosse enooorme, vou dividir, oks? Cada parte vai ter o nome de uma flor... –ama flores- E, no final, um pequeno glossário... Sabe, com o nome das flores e seus significados... Para vocês entenderem o título dos capítulos... Oks... Lá vou eu...

_Jacinto e Cravos..._

Near chorava. Não sabia como, por que nunca tinha sentido nada assim antes. Nunca tinha estado tão perto de alguém, ou tocado outra pessoa daquela forma. Nunca tinha sido atingido daquele jeito. Nunca tinha amado...

"Como? Mas o que..."

Amor? Era isso? Era esse o motivo?

Não... Não podia, e não adiantaria nada agora...

"Ele me usou e me traiu..."

Matt só buscara diversão com ele. Não tivera a intenção de criar uma conexão entre os dois. E agora o pequeno sentia raiva.

Raiva por não ter percebido antes, por ter se deixado levar pelas emoções, por acreditar no ruivo, e principalmente...

Raiva por ser tão fraco a ponto de não conseguir deixar de amá-lo... Mas a mágoa era mais forte.

_Miosótis_

Matt parou em frente ao quarto de Near. Em suas mãos, flores. Era antiquado, mas não conseguia pensar em maneira melhor de se expressar. Crisântemos e tulipas para mostrar seus sentimentos.

"Até que esse trabalho de primavera está sendo útil..."

Bateu na porta. Esperou por um tempo, mas ninguém atendeu. Bateu de novo. Nenhuma resposta. Resolveu entrar, Near devia estar na banheira...

Isso o lembrou da primeira noite em que aparecera ali. O pequeno deitado, com uma suave espuma encobrindo-o. E a forma como o jogou na cama. Ele parecia tão confuso, tão inocente.

O ruivo entrou. Ficou em choque ao encontrar Near deitado, abraçado ao travesseiro, com o rosto molhado de lágrimas. Largando as flores em cima da mesinha, sentou-se ao lado dele, pousando sua mão nos cabelos alvos.

- M...mas... O que aconteceu? Por que você está chorando?

- Sai daqui, Matt! Eu não quero te ver nunca mais!

O pequeno se virou para o outro lado, evitando encará-lo.

- Near... O que foi? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

O ruivo tentou tocá-lo, mas ele se levantou e foi em direção a porta.

- Se você não vai sair, então eu vou.

- Mas eu não estou entendendo nada... Por que está agindo desse jeito?

- Por que não vai perguntar pro Mello?

- O que ele tem a ver com isso?

Matt foi até Near e segurou sua mão. O mais novo a puxou, se recusando a ser tocado.

- Ele me contou o que vocês fizeram. Tudo bem, eu entendo. Eu sou só um instrumento para a sua diversão, não é?

- Mas o que... – "Não pode ser... Mello disse a ele sobre o beijo..." – Near, foi ele quem me beijou, eu nunca trairia você!

- Ah, claro... Com certeza eu vou acreditar em você... – o tom de sarcasmo era frio.

- Eu nunca, nunca, nunca ia trair você... Naquela hora eu estava confuso, mas depois que eu vi você indo para a floresta... Eu sabia que você ia acabar se machucando... Fiquei preocupado. Interrompi o que estava fazendo e corri para tentar te alcançar...

- Chega! Eu não quero saber! Só o que me interessa é que eu não posso confiar em você! E pensar que eu cheguei a acreditar que você pudesse me am...

Near não terminara a frase.

- Matt, eu não quero mais ver você... Vamos terminar esse maldito trabalho e depois nunca mais nos falamos.

- E você acha que é tão simples assim...

- Mas é!

- Eu... Já que insiste, eu não quero entristecê-lo por minha causa...

O ruivo saiu. Não tinha argumentos contra essas acusações. Se o que Near queria era ficar sozinho, se precisava disso para ser feliz, então não poderia fazer nada. Por que o que importava agora era a felicidade do pequeno.

"Sacrificamos por aqueles que amamos..."

_Dedaleira_

Mello estava sentado no jardim, comendo chocolate. Pensava no que tinha feito... Claro, ele omitira um pouquinho, mas tinha dito a maior parte da verdade.

Nem percebeu quando ruivo chegou.

- Mello! O que foi que você disse ao Near?

O loiro se assustou. Levantou-se e encarou o amigo.

- A verdade, oras... Eu não ia suportar ver você mentindo para ele...

- Seu idiota! Por sua culpa ele não quer mais me ver! Por sua culpa ele me odeia! Por sua culpa...

- O que? Ah, você não amava ele de verdade, né? Fala sério... É só um albino... Você consegue coisa melhor.

- Mello... Eu nunca vou te perdoar!

- Não precisa...

O loiro o puxou pela camisa.

- Relaxa. Eu tenho certeza de que ele não te merecia... – Mello tentou beijá-lo, mas Matt o empurrou.

- Nem tente. Você me dá nojo...

O mais velho apenas observou, enquanto o amigo saía.

- É... Ele ama o pirralho albino... E eu sou uma pessoa má.

Teve uma idéia. Foi em direção à estufa. Depois daquilo, teria que morrer... Afinal, as alguém descobrisse ele estaria perdido. E se algum dos garotos pensasse que tinha amolecido?

_Íris_

Near encontrara as flores de Matt. Sabia o que significavam. Em qualquer outra circunstância elas seriam recebidas com alegria. Mas nada justificava uma traição, e nada consertaria o erro.

#-S2-#

No dia seguinte, ele foi para a biblioteca. O prazo para a entrega do trabalho terminava ali. Já estava quase terminado, só faltava a conclusão. Quando chegou à biblioteca, econtrou um monte de crianças preocupadas em terminar tudo a tempo.

Quando chegou à mesa onde costumava trabalhar, teve uma surpresa. Matt, não estava lá. E o trabalho estava todo pronto e organizado. Por toda a superfície de madeira, folhas de hera e pequenos goivos jaziam espalhados. Demorou um pouco para que percebesse que formavam uma imagem.

Parecia... uma peça enorme de quebra-cabeça...

"Hera... Goivo..." Não sabia o que estes significavam. Pegou o livro para pesquisar.

Quando encontrou o que procurava, deixou cair uma única lágrima por sobre as páginas amareladas.

"Matt..."

Ele pegou o trabalho. Ia entregá-lo a Roger e depois procuraria o ruivo.

_As gencianas murcharam... Agora as rosas florescem..._

Matt estava deitado em seu quarto.

"Se você o ama... Deixe-o ir. Quem foi o idiota que disse isso?"

Ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Entra...

Ela se abriu com um estrondo. Uma figura branca a fechou antes de se jogar em seus braços.

- Mas que...

- Matt... Me desculpa!

- Você... Você...

- Eu vi o que você fez... na biblioteca... As folhas de hera e os goivos...

- Como é?

- Em formato de quebra-cabeça... – Near o abraçou com força.

- Ah... – "Mas eu não fiz nada. O que...?"

Só uma pessoa sabia da história. Só uma pessoa...

"Mello! Vou encarar isso como um meloso pedido de desculpas... Quem diria?"

- Near. Eu fui e terminei o trabalho, mas...

- Sim, eu já o entreguei a Roger. Mas isso não é importante. Matt, o que você queria dizer com aquelas flores?

- Nós fizemos um trabalho inteiro sobre isso e você não tem a menor idéia?

-Ahm... Eu sei o que elas significam... Eu queria ouvir da sua boca.

O ruivo encostou os lábios ao ouvido de Near.

- Eu amo você...

- Eu amo você também...

- O que? Como é? – ele riu.

- Não me faça repetir!

- Ah, relaxa... Tenho uma coisa para você. – ele abriu a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e retirou uma rosa. – Toma.

Uma rosa branca.

- Para mim?

- Não, pra minha avó... É claro, né?

O pequeno pegou a linda flor.

- Matt... Eu te amo!

_Lá fora, os lírios-do-vale se abriam para um novo entardecer..._

E esse é o final deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

**Flowers**

**The End? Nope...**

**Autora:****Pois é... terminei... Segue o glossário:**

_Margaridas- Inocência_

_Liláses- Primeiras emoções de amor_

_Camélias- Beleza perfeita_

_Amores-perfeitos- Pensamentos_

_Alfazema- Desconfiança_

_Rosas amarelas- Enfraquecimento do amor e infidelidade_

_Jacintos- Mágoa_

_Cravos- Ai, meu pobre coração!_

_Miosótis- Amor verdadeiro_

_Crisântemos- Estou apaixonado_

_Tulipas- Declaração de amor_

_Dedaleira- Falsidade_

_Íris- Mensagem_

_Hera- Fidelidade_

_Goivos- Fidelidade no infortúnio_

_Gencianas- Você é injusto_

_Rosas- Amor_

_Rosas brancas- Pureza e amor espiritual _

_Uma única rosa- Simplicidade_

_Lírios-do-vale- Volta da felicidade_

**Black-Foxy- Ahm... não tenho a menor idéia da idade deles... Foi mals, to t devendo a resposta desde o cap. 3, neh? **

**AH, PESSOAL!! esqueci um detalhe... vai ter um cap. extra!! aham... issae... esperem e veram o que acontece depois dessa nossa história... nah, não tem um felizes para sempre... anyway... vlws para debby-chan, raayy e janão... adoro vcs... S2**


End file.
